conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Allied States federal legislation
This is a chronological, but still incomplete, list of Allied States federal legislation. At the federal level in the Allied States, legislation (i.e., "statutes" or "statutory law") consists exclusively of acts passed by the Senate of the Allied States and its predecessor, the Congress, that were either signed into law by the President or passed by Senate after a presidential veto. Legislation is not the only source of regulations with the force of law. However, most executive branch regulations must originate in a senatorial grant of power. Naming Since 2007, all laws passed by the legislature are officially called Law X of A (X being the number of the law of that year, and A being the year), for example: Law 05 of 2011. However, all laws have a normal name to make it easier to remember, usually designated X Act of Y (X being the name and Y being the year), for example: Safety Act of 2011. Laws 2007 *'Law 01 of 2007' (A.S. Troop Readiness, Veterans' Care, Katrina Recovery, and Fair Minimum Ware Act Act, 2007): **More funding for the War on Terror. **Provisions for disaster relief. **Covers uninsured children in families with incomes that are modest. **Raise the federal minimum wage from AS$5.15 per hour to AS$7.25 per hour. *'Law 02 of 2007' (Foreign Investment and National Security Act of 2007): The act addresses investments made by foreign entities in the Allied States. *'Law 03 of 2007' (9/11 Remembrance Act of 2007): Authorizes 100% inspection of all air and sea cargo entering the Allied States, and a new method of redistributing antiterrorism funding. *'Law 04 of 2007' (Protect New America Act of 2007): Removes the warrant requirement for government surveillance of foreign intelligence targets "reasonably believed" to be outside of the Allied States. *'Law 05 of 2007' (Honest Leadership and Open Government Act of 2007): It strengthens public disclosure requirements concerning lobbying activity and funding, places more restrictions on gifts for members of Senate and their staff, and provides for mandatory disclosure of earmarks in expenditure bills. *'Law 06 of 2007' (Water Resources Development Act of 2007): Authorizes flood control, navigation, and environmental projects and studies by the Allied States Army Corps of Engineers. *'Law 07 of 2007' (Clean Energy Act of 2007): Focuses on automobile fuel economy, development of biofuels, and energy efficiency in public buildings and lighting. *'Law 08 of 2007' (See Evil Act of 2007): A law which explicitly gives law enforcement the right to detain any suspect they have witnessed doing a crime, and hold them until proven innocent. 2008 *'Law 01 of 2008' (Economic Stimulus Act of 2008): The law provides for tax rebates to low- and middle-income A.S. taxpayers, tax incentives to stimulate business investment, and an increase in the limits imposed on mortgages eligible for purchase by government-sponsored enterprises. *'Law 02 of 2008' (Genetic Information Nodiscrimination Act of 2008): The act prohibits group health plans and health insurers from denying coverage to a healthy individual or charging that person higher premiums based solely on a genetic predisposition to developing a disease in the future. The legislation also bars employers from using individuals' genetic information when making hiring, firing, job placement, or promotion decisions. *'Law 03 of 2008' (Farm Bill of 2008): It continues the United States' long history of agricultural subsidy as well as pursuing areas such as energy, conservation, nutrition, and rural development. Some specific initiatives in the bill include increases in Food Stamp benefits, increased support for the production of cellulosic ethanol, and money for the research of pests, diseases and other agricultural problems. *'Law 04 of 2008' (Supplemental Appropriations Act of 2008): **AS$162 billion for military operations in the Middle East into 2009. **AS$63 billion over 10 years for improved veterans' education benefits, called the Post-9/11 Veterans Educational Assistance Act of 2008. **AS$12.5 billion over two years for an additional 13 weeks of unemployment benefits. **Blocks of six new Medicaid rules that would have cut state funding by AS$10 billion over the next five years. **AS$10.1 billion in other spending. *'Law 05 of 2008' (FISA Amendments Act of 2008): Amends Law 02 of 2007. *'Law 06 of 2008' (Housing and Economic Recovery Act of 2008): It authorized the Federal Housing Administration to guarantee up to AS$300 billion in new 30-year fixed rate mortgages for subprime borrowers if lenders write-down principal loan balances to 90 percent of current appraisal value. *'Law 07 of 2008' (LGBT Rights Act of 2008): Details the rights and limitations of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people. *'Law 08 of 2008' (Protector Act of 2008): The act allows any citizen to use lethal force upon another, if their own, or anyone else's life is threatened by another person. 2009 *'Law 01 of 2009' (Lilly Ledbetter Fair Pay Act of 2009): The act states that the 180-day statute of limitations for filing an equal-pay lawsuit regarding pay discrimination resets with each new discriminatory paycheck. *'Law 02 of 2009' (Children's Health Insurance Reauthorization Act of 2009): The act expands healthcare programs to an additional 4 million children and pregnant women, including for the first time legal immigrants without a waiting period. *'Law 03 of 2009' (American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009): The primary objective of the act was to save and create jobs almost immediately. Secondary objectives were to provide temporary relief programs for those most impacted by the recession and invest in infrastructure, education, health, and ‘green’ energy. *'Law 04 of 2009' (Omnibus Public Land Management Act of 2009): An act to designate certain land as components of the National Wilderness Preservation System, to authorize certain programs and activities in the Department of the Interior and Urban Development, and for other purposes. *'Law 05 of 2009' (Fraud Enforcement and Recover Act of 2009): The law enhances criminal enforcement of federal fraud laws, especially regarding financial institutions, mortgage fraud, and securities fraud or commodities fraud. *'Law 06 of 2009' (Credit Card Accountability Responsibility and Disclosure Act of 2009): It is a comprehensive credit card reform legislation that aims "...to establish fair and transparent practices relating to the extension of credit under an open end consumer credit plan, and for other purposes." *'Law 07 of 2009' (Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act of 2009): The act gives the Food and Narcotic Administration the power to regulate the tobacco industry. A signature element of the law imposes new warnings and labels on tobacco packaging and their advertisements, with the goal of discouraging minors and young adults from smoking. *'Law 08 of 2009' (Supplemental Appropriations Act of 2009): Increases funding for the War on Terror. *'Law 09 of 2009' (National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2010): The overall purpose of the law is to authorize funding for the defense of the Allied States and its interests abroad, for military construction, and for national security-related energy programs. *'Law 10 of 2009' (Worker, Homeownership, and Business Assistance Act of 2009): Gives an extra 13 weeks of unemployment benefits to jobless workers in states with unemployment rates of 8.5 percent or more. *'Law 11 of 2009' (Hate Crimes Act of 2009): A comprehensive act which details the country's policy on hate crimes. 2010 *'Law 01 of 2010' (Travel Promotion Act of 2009): The law charges non-A.S. tourists staying fewer than 90 days in the Allied States with a fee of $10. The money collected from travelers will be spent for advertising to get tourists to visit the Allied States. *'Law 02 of 2010' (Hiring Incentives to Restore Employment (HIRE) Act of 2010): Provides payroll tax breaks and incentives for businesses to hire unemployed workers. *'Law 03 of 2010' (Caregivers and Veterans Omnibus Health Services Act of 2010): The law provides several benefits for veterans and their families. *'Law 04 of 2010' (Comprehensive Yarphei Sanctions, Accountability, and Divestment Act of 2010): Extends and applies further sanctions against the government of Yarphei. *'Law 05 of 2010' (Securing the Protection of our Enduring and Established Constitutional Heritage (SPEECH) Act of 2010): Is a federal statutory law in the Allied States that makes foreign libel judgments unenforceable in A.S. courts, unless those judgments are compliant with the A.S. First Right. *'Law 06 of 2010' (Small Business Jobs Act of 2010): The law authorizes the creation of the Small Business Lending Fund Program administered by the Treasury Department to make capital investments in eligible institutions, in order to increase the availability of credit for small businesses. *'Law 07 of 2010' (Claims Resolution Act of 2010): Farmers who are discriminated against by the DotIaUD (Department of the Interior and Urban Development) when applying for loans get AS$20,000 in damages if their case is proven in court. *'Law 08 of 2010' (Healthy, Hunger Free-Kids Act of 2010): The law sets new nutrition standards for schools, and allocates AS$4.5 billion dollars for their implementation. *'Law 09 of 2010' (Military Discrimination on LGBT Act of 2010): Enables openly gay, lesbian or bisexuals to serve in the Allied States Military. *'Law 10 of 2010' (Religion Act of 2010): The act outlines practices of religion in the Allied States, as well as ban Satanism completely and rules it out as religion. Any other religion involving live sacrifices (which involves obtaining the specimen without a license) are legal if sacrificing is completely avoided. 2011 *'Law 01 of 2011' (Disabling Act of 2011): Certain provisions of the Constitution may be suspended by Senate-approved organizations in Senate-approved topics. A unanimous vote of Senate is required to allow an organization to suspend parts of the Constitution to go about its business. In light of this being the most controversial law in the Allied States, it is required to be passed again each year for it to have effect for that year. For the law to pass, an 80% vote of the Senate is required. *'Law 02 of 2011' (Prostitution Act of 2011): Prostitution is regulated by state law, however, legal throughout the nation. *'Law 03 of 2011' (Cheap Labor and Lesser Persons Act of 2011): The CLLP, voted into law in August 2011, makes provisions for persons charged with first degree murder and rape. Convicts now have the choice to enter into indefinite military service without compensation, death, or any other form of labor designated by the respective judge giving out the sentence. 2012 *'Law 01 of 2012' (No Man's Land Bill of 2012): Proposed by Trevor Prince to designate the internet outside the Allied States' jurisdiction in light of recent anti-copyright infringement bills in the Senate. *'Law 02 of 2012' (National Guard Act of 2012): Reorganizes the Allied States National Guard completely. *'Law 03 of 2012' (DREAM Act of 2012) category:Allied States of America